iFeel Left Out
by CroissantDuChocolat
Summary: The day came! Jake Krandle asked Carly out! But...now that she's spending so much time with him, she's ignoring Sam and Freddie. Will there be Seddie? Will Freddie cry? Find out!
1. Carly's Boyfriend is WHO?

**(A/N-Howdy! This is my first fanfic. iCarly rules! Please review!)**

"There goes Jake," Carly sighed to Sam as the object of her affection walked by, oblivious to the girls staring at him. He was perfect in almost every way, except that teensy, minor little flaw of...being a stinkish singer. Oh well. Carly could overlook that little fact.

"Pfft," Freddie said with an annoyed tone. Anyone who stole Carly away from him was not worth the time of the day, in his opinion. It was obvious that Carly liked him way more than Jake. She just...hadn't caught on yet. "What's so great about Jake? I'm better looking than him." He looked at Carly hopefully, willing her to agree.

"You just keep believin' what your mom tells you, huh, Freddie?" Sam smirked, flipping a blond curl over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, like_ you're_ the fairest of them all," Freddie scoffed.

"Aw, come on! Do you guys have to yell at each other all the time?" Carly asked, stalking off to where Jake stood, chatting with his friends. Sam and Freddie could just be so _irritating _sometimes.

Sam glanced to where Carly was. She wanted to follow her best friend, but...insulting Freddie was so much more tempting.

"So, how's the title of Biggest Nerd in the World treating you?" she asked in the tone one might ask about the weather.

"You know, your insults hurt!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam opened her mouth to retort, but then Carly jogged up to them. "Guess what?" she squealed.

"What?" Sam replied.

"JAKE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled.

"WHAT??" Freddie yelled. He stormed over to his locker and began rummaging through it.

Sam ambled over to him. "What're you looking for?" she asked with an amused grin on her face.

"I'm not going to tell you. All I'm going to say is that it's big, heavy, and it's got Jake's name written all over it."


	2. Not iCarly!

**A/N- Big thanks to loliver123 for reviewing! Reviews inspire me, so if anyone wants me to update, REVIEW!**

BRRRINGGG!

The bell rang, and Sam and Freddie walked over to Carly's locker, where they usually met up and walked to Carly's together. Today they were filming a new episode, and they wanted to brainstorm.

"Hey, where's Carly?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Dunno," he replied, looking around for the gorgeous - well, in his opinion - brunette. Finally he spotted her strolling toward them, chatting with Jake.

"Oh Jake, you're so funny," the two heard her say. "See you at six."

'Six?! We were supposed to do iCarly at six! Unless...oh God...Jake will be on iCarly tonight!' Such were the thoughts running through Freddie's head. He bristled angrily. 'Too bad I couldn't lift that anvil out of my locker. I gotta start working out.'

"Hey, Sam, Freddie!" Carly declared. "Guess what! I got a little surprise for my best buds! Jake's gonna be on iCarly tonight!"

"Yay..." Sam said in a fake happy voice.

"Whoop-de-doo..." Freddie said in the same tone.

"You could act more excited!"

"Yay!"

"Zippitee-doo-dah!"

"Carly," Sam started. "As much as I hate to agree with Freddie, and I _hate _agreeing with Freddie, well..." She gulped. "IdontwantJaketobeoniCarly."

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"I don't want Jake to be on iCarly."

Freddie nodded. "Sam's right. He's a no-good jerk."

"Freddie, the one time I'm nice to you, you ruin it by fawning over Carly. Listen. She'll. Never. Love. You." Sam put her hands on his shoulders and shook him, saying each word slowly and clearly. But no one noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks.

**A/N- Aww, Seddie is so cute! Those people at Nick better make a Seddie episode or I'll be very mad!**


	3. Not in a Jake Mood

**A/N- Thanks ClosetBrilliance97 for reviewing! I'd like to get 5 reviews total for the 3 chapters of the story so far. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Sam let go of Freddie quickly, like her hands were on fire. She really hoped no one noticed her blushing. Wait...did this mean she liked him? No! No, of course not. She'd never stoop so low! Oh man, this was confusing.

"Sam." A finger snapped in her face. She jolted out of her stupor and saw her best friend's worried expression.

"Yeah?" she asked, standing up straight, blinking, and trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"We lost you for a sec," Freddie put in. "Not that it isn't a good thing, but..." He trailed off.

"If that was a good thing, a whole better thing will be happening at about 2:00 a.m." Sam grinned evilly.

"I have an alarm system! And you don't know where my key is!" Freddie looked rather frightened.

Sam wasn't fazed. "Under your door mat."

"THAT CAN'T BE PROVEN!"

"Guys!" Carly stepped in between them, hands on her hips. "You are so lucky Miss Briggs perceived my water spritzer as violent."

Then, who walked towards the trio but...Jake.

"Hey Carls," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Sam, Freddie."

"Hi," Sam said.

"I hate you," Freddie said.

"Um...thanks?" Jake replied, than went on to tell Carly about some skit he was planning to do on iCarly. Sam and Freddie tuned him out and walked about ten feet away. They weren't really in a Jake mood right now.

"That wasn't a compliment," Freddie muttered in response to how Jake had thanked him.

"How annoying is he?!" Sam exclaimed. "Stealing MY best friend away...oh, you'll pay, Jake Krandle. You'll pay." She shook her fist at him.

A grin crossed Freddie's face. He liked seeing her all riled up like this, especially when her anger wasn't directed at him.

**A/N- Another Seddie moment! Yay!**


	4. The Plan and the Hug

**A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!  
**

5:30 p.m.

Sam's POV

Stupid Jake. He keeps hanging out with Carly and keeping her away from me and Freddie. If he keeps hanging out with her, then the only person hanging out with me will be Freddie. Blech.

Ohmygod. What if Carly doesn't want to do iCarly anymore now that Jake's in the picture??? What if they elope to Mexico? I hate enchiladas!

Thoughts were running through my head like cars in Pittsburgh. I couldn't think. This was probably the first and last thing I had in common with Freddie. We didn't like Jake. I mean, sure, he was hot, but when you mess with iCarly, you're messin' with me.

Normal POV

Sam left her house to go to Carly's to start setting up for the show. As she stepped into the lobby, she met Lewbert, a nasty man with a wart the size and shape of a Hershey's kiss.

"Hello, Lewbert," she said coolly. She glanced at the wart, which she had christened Little Lewbert. "Little Lewbert." She quickly stepped up the stairs, taking them two at a time. In the hall where Carly's place was, she saw Freddie coming out.

"Hey, Sam," he said, giving her a half wave.

"Hi, Freddie. Can you believe Jake?!" She was very upset.

"No. I always told you he was a jerk."

Sam groaned. "That's because Carly liked him."

"No! Well, yes. But there's another reason. I think Carly might not want to do our webcast if she keeps hanging out with him." Freddie shrugged.

"Wow, Freddie," Sam said, "You see it my way." She thought for a second. "What if we did something to Jake?"

"Um...like what?" Freddie was a little confused.

"You know how he's coming over Carly's for dinner?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what if we put something in his food? To make him sick, or to make it taste bad? Then he wouldn't want to go over Carly's anymore and our problem is solved!"

"Sam, you're a genius."

Sam beamed. "I know." She leaned over and gave him a small hug - without a wedgie this time - then raised her fist and knocked on Carly's door.

**A/N- Yay! A Seddie hug! Review and tell me what you want for the next chappie!**


	5. What Just Happened?

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update!**

Carly opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Good you said that, 'cause I was gonna come in anyway," Sam said, plopping herself on the couch.

Freddie walked in and sat next to Sam, but not before looking at Carly. Her hair was curled, she was wearing a dress, and - What? She was wearing makeup?

"What's on the menu, Carls?" Sam asked lazily.

"Spencer's making burgers," was the reply.

"Cool," Freddie said. "Jake here yet?" _Please say no, please say no..._

"Nope." The doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be him."

Freddie turned away, not wanting to see Jake. He probably would have punched him. Sam hadn't expected him to turn, and she had turned towards him to say something. Their heads collided, but that wasn't the important thing that happened. The important thing that happened was that their lips touched.

They both jerked their heads away, splotches of red blooming across their cheeks. "That...never...happened, " Freddie managed in a choked whisper.

Sam nodded. "Right."

**A/N- I just had to do that. Review!**


	6. A Hot Mess

**A/N- Sorry for the really late update!!**

Sam's POV

After me and Freddie had gotten over the shock of...you know, we got up and crept to the kitchen, where Carly's spaghetti was cooking.

"What do you think we should do, Sam?" Freddie whispered, anxiously glancing at Carly. She was flirting with Jake by the door and seemed lost in her own little world.

I mischievously grinned. "And I thought you knew me, Freddork." I whipped out a tiny bottle of Habanero sauce from my pocket. "Ta-da!"

Freddie's face also broke out into a grin. "May I do the honors?"

"But of course," I said, handing him the bottle.

Freddie tipped the entire contents onto Carly's spaghetti. I grabbed the wooden spoon and stirred it up until the hot sauce mixed in perfectly with the spaghetti sauce.

"_Perfect_," we said in unison.

"Quick, Sam, she's looking this way!" Freddie suddenly whispered. We ran out of the kitchen and jumped onto the couch.

"Freddie, Sam, Jake," Carly announced, "Dinner is served." She turned off the stove and took the pot of spaghetti, laying it on the table.

Jake, being his greedy self, took a huge helping of spaghetti.

Freddie's eyes met mine. _In 3...2...1..._

_"AAAAAHHHHH!!"_

Jake ran around wildly, looking for water. He practically flew into the kitchen, and instead of taking a cup like a respectable human being, he clamped his mouth right on the faucet and turned it on.

As soon as Jake screamed, Carly jumped up. She ran over to him. "Oh my God, Jake, are you okay?"

"So...hot..." Jake panted. "Carls...I don't think...I can do...iCarly..."

"Oh no, of course not. I completely understand."

So Jake left, and me and Freddie shared a secret smile. Our plan was a success!

That is, until Carly turned at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sam, what's that in your pocket?"

I reached in my pocket and felt the small bottle. _Uh oh._

**A/N- Haha, cliffie. Review!**


	7. Banned from Carly's

**A/N- Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy lately! Well, anyway, back to the story **

Sam's POV

"Sam?" Carly said, her voice stone cold. "I said, what's in your pocket?"

I was about to say, "Nothing," but the look on her face showed she knew better than that. Removing the tiny bottle from my pocket, I held it up in front of her, and with a sheepish grin said "Surprise...?"

Carly's face was a whirlwind of emotions, none of them pleasant. Then, softly, but with the same cold voice, she said, "Leave."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, subconsciously stepping closer to Freddie, as if for protection.

"Leave. Get out of my house. I don't want to see you again." She pointed to the door.

"Carly?" I asked, nervously.

"Leave!" she said, yet again. She turned away from me, and when her shoulders shook I realized she was crying. I wanted to go over to her and pat her on the back, but I was afraid that it would be adding fuel to the fire. And I didn't want to get burned.

"I'm sorry," I managed, before leaving.

It wasn't till I had reached the lobby that I turned around and saw Freddie was following me.

"What are you doing here, Fredward?" I snapped. Couldn't he see I needed to be alone?

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Why aren't you with Carly?"

"She's mad."

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _"I know."

"Sam..." He sighed. "You know I hate seeing you two fight. First the T-shirt incident, then Shane, and now this?"

I looked at the ground, blinking tears away. "It was a stupid idea in the first place. Carly's my best friend. Why wasn't I happy for her?"

Freddie shrugged. "We weren't thinking, I guess."

"And now, that mistake cost me my best friend," I said. A single tear trickled down my face.

"Sam? Are you...crying?" Freddie asked, gently patting me. "Wow. I didn't know that was possible." His face froze as he realized that was a big mistake.

I looked at him, fire in my eyes. "What?"

"No! All I meant was...you're tough! In a good way?"

"Get away from me, Freddie!" I yelled, pushing him away and running, not stopping until I reached my house.

**A/N- Oh no! To get Seddie back together, review!**


	8. Realization

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews!  
**

Sam's POV

I slammed the door shut. Stupid Freddie. He was such a jerk! Making fun of me like that.

_You mean like the way you make fun of him? _my brain said.

No, not like that, I thought. But then I realized it was false. I had been really cruel to Freddie. The big question was, why? Sure, he was a geek, but he was harmless. He hadn't done anything to me. Why was I so mean to him?

_'Cause you're jealous? _my brain asked.

Shut up, brain. Why would I be jealous of Freddie Benson?

_No, Samantha. You're jealous of Carly Shay. You're jealous that Freddie likes her and not you._

That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! I thought. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that little part inside me was right. I did like Freddie. Well, sort of. And I _was _starting to get weird feelings around him. But...I couldn't be jealous of Carly! She's my best friend! Besides, it's not like Freddie would ever like me back.

_He might if you were a little less insulting._

"Stupid," I grumbled, flopping down on the couch. Still, I decided to be nicer to Freddie. He really did deserve it.

Freddie's POV

I was frozen, staring at the place where Sam had angrily ran off. For someone so...abrasive, she really was quite sensitive about some things. I hoped she was okay. I felt so bad for her.

_Hold on a second, Freddie, _I thought. _You feel bad for Sam Puckett? The same Sam Puckett who pushed you into the mud, stole your lunch money, and beat you repeatedly with a guitar? That Sam Puckett?_

Yes. That Sam Puckett. As strange as it feels to say it, I like that about her. How she's so strong. How she doesn't let anyone take advantage of her. She wasn't weak or wimpy by any means. She was amazing.

_So...do you like Sam?_

Yes. I did like Sam. Quickly, I ran in the direction of her house. I had to apologize before it was too late.


	9. To the Pucketts!

**A/N- Merry Christmas!**

Freddie's POV

I stood on Sam's doorstep, debating whether or not to ring her doorbell. Before, I'd been sure. Now, I didn't want to do anything I'd regret.

_Ring the stupid doorbell, _I thought. _Be a man, Freddie!_

I slowly reached out and gave the doorbell a quick jab, recoiling at the noise it made. I wanted to run, but I stayed rooted to the spot. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't move.

Silence. Then nothing.

I rang it again. This time, a long push. DINGGG-DONGGGGGG.

The door opened, and I was met with Mrs. Puckett's haggard face.

"Keep it down, kid," she said in her deep voice. "I'm tryin' to sleep here."

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "Um... is Sam there?"

"Sam? Yeah, probably. I dunno. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Well, could you get her?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever." Mrs. Puckett then turned inside the house and bellowed, "SAM!!!"

"COMING!" was the reply.

Sam came out from the kitchen. She looked at me. No expression. "Mom, you can go."

"Mmhmm." Mrs Puckett left, sluggishly plodding up the stairs.

Once we were alone, Sam gestured to the porch. "You don't want to wake her up when she's been drinking. She gets on these wild rampages."

I didn't hesitate to go.

We sat down on Sam's bench. "Sam, I..."

"Cut the crap, Freddie," she snapped. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it."

I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't listen to me. I had an idea, but it was kind of crazy. But I was tired of being shot down.

So, I leaned forward and kissed Sam.

Her lips were warm and sweet. It was a gentle kiss, an I'm-not-sure-but-I-really-want-to-do-this kind of kiss. It was one of the best moments in my entire life.

I couldn't believe I was actually kissing Sam. If you'd told me I would do this yesterday, I'd have laughed in your face. But that's the thing about life- you never know where it'll take you.

Suddenly, I felt an unfamiliar sensation.

_Sam was kissing me back._

Her hands found their way to my shoulders, and mine to her waist. I don't know how much time passed, me and Sam kissing on her porch. Days, weeks- or maybe just a few seconds.

We broke apart, and I immediately felt a sense of loss.

I looked into her eyes to find her reaction.

"Freddie." Still no expression. "That was--"

**A/N- I just love cliffhangers! More reviews=quicker updates! So REVIEW!**


	10. Thoughts and Feelings

**A/N- Happy belated New Year's!!**

Freddie's POV

"That was..." Sam said again, looking at the ground.

"That was what?" I prompted.

"You want the truth, Benson?" she asked, meeting my eyes.

"No Sam, I want a lie. Of course I want the truth!" I shouldn't have snapped, but this was the sort of thing she always did: playing with my emotions, just to rile me up. I thought we had something, Sam and I, together, but she wasn't taking it very seriously.

"And you swear you won't get mad."

I sighed. "Okay. I can handle it."

"That was horrible."

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"That was the worst kiss I ever had and I've never even kissed anyone but that was just awful and terrible and the worst part of it is is that I'm not even serious it was actually really good but you're so worried anyway and you don't understand any of this so why not mess with you?"

"Okay," I sighed dejectedly. "Wait, what? Hey!"

She laughed. "You know Freddie...I always feel bad about putting you down, but then I do it and it's just so rewarding." She looked at me, smirking, daring me to answer.

"Thanks," I answered sarcastically.

"Anytime," she replied.

"So..." I said, steering our conversation back, "you didn't hate it?"

Sam shrugged. "It wasn't bad. Actually, in complete honesty...it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well, that's good. Wait...you thought about it before?"

Sam's cheeks reddened. "Ahem...no comment."

I decided to let that one go, and pressed onward with another question. "And you _aren't _gonna hurt me?"

She looked at me, brow furrowed. "When did I say that?"

I jumped back.

She smiled. "Okay, I won't...not now, anyway."

I couldn't help but grin in response. "There's the Sam I know...and like."

"Stop being sappy, Benson. This isn't a chick flick."

I jumped down her porch steps and held out my hand. "May I?"

She rolled her eyes, kind of smiled, and put her hand in mine. "You may."

**A/N- Aww, a happy ending! But the story's not over yet. They still have to talk to Carly! And what exactly did happen to Jake? Tune in and find out!**


End file.
